Just one
by yllilucy
Summary: Harry seeks fun at a party and ends up getting drunk, causing a want to duel Draco at a beauty pagent. Enjoy! ALL types of reviews are apreciated


**Enjoy ;D**

"No means no, Harry. I don't want to go to the party. We both know what will happen if you go." Ginny stated. Harry must not have been too thrilled with what she said because he was now pounting like a four year old.

"You're no fun!" Harry spat back.

"Well, you're too much fun. You drink far too much. Remember what happened last time?" Both Harry and Ginny turn their heads together and look up as if to remember a memory. Soon enough, an image of Harry and Dean singing Britney Spears while the rest of the Gryffindors laughed at them popped into their minds. Harry visably cringed.

"If I promise not to drink, can we go? Come on... I-we both worked really hard to win the Quidditch cup so therefore we should thoroughly enjoy ourselves since all of our hard work payed off." Harry's pleading Emerald green eyes and puppy-dog face won Ginny over.

"Fine..." she mumbled. "But absolutely no drinking..."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Wow, Hermione! This party is really getting good. I'm glad Harry convinced me to come!" said the redhead to her brunette friend.

"Totally. I can't beleive you actually convinced him to not actually drink this time. Hey, remember what happened last time?" Hermione's face turned upward into a huge grin.

"Lets not talk about it..." said Ginny and Hermione silently agreed. "Although I did say he could have one drink. It's only one, right?" She looked outside of the window of the girl's dormitory as she silently wondered how her boyfriend was doing downstairs in the Common Room, where the party was held. "On the second thought.. maybe we should get back to the party."

"Having doubts?" Hermione laughed.

"No... I mean. Why are we up here? We've been up here for atleast an hour. We should get back to having fun at the party." Ginny lied quickly. Hermione chucked. She didn't beleive that's the reason Ginny wanted to get back to the party.

Ginny led the way down the stairs of the dormitory until she paused, right before the door to the Common Room. She was scared, in all honesty. She quickly shook those thoughts aside. She should be confident in Harry. He is her boyfriend, and he wouldn't lie to her.

Just as she pushed open the door she noticed their was a huge crowd of people standing around a table. How curious. Hermione and Ginny joined the crowd, Ginny was searching for Harry.

She didn't have to look for along time. Suddenly she heard an all too familiar muggle song.

"I MUST CONFESS THAT MY LONLINESS IS KILLING ME! AND I STILL BELEIVE THAT WHEN I'M NOT WITH YOU I LOSE MY MIND.. GIVE ME A SIGN!" Ginny could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat, or stopped altogether. She whipped around only to see Harry standing on the large coffee table that sat by the comfy overstuffed chairs of the Common Room. He had his wand in his hand and was pretending to use it as a microphone. He was waving around a frying pan in his other hand. In the frying pan was a pancake.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME"

Everyone was applauding and chanting Harry's name. Ginny turned to her friend, looking for some moral support, but found that Hermione was on the ground, in fits of laughter. This was almost an exact replica of what happened a couple weeks ago at the other party... only that it was missing Dean. She thought it all too late though, because there came Dean, strutting up and jumping onto the table next to Harry. He had a hairbrush in hand, being his back up singer.

Ginny couldn't take this any longer. She rushed up and grabbed Harry by the hand and led him out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"HEEEY! What are you doooing?" Harry slurred. He looked dissapointed but then his face visably brightened as he remembered the frying pan. "I made pannncakes! Want somee?"

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DRINK!" Ginny accused.

"Am I pretty?" Harry asked his girlfriend. Ginny was going to snap at him but then saw a look of seriousness in his big, wide, green eyes.

"Yes. Go be pretty while sleeping. It's past midnight. Let's go to your dormitory." Ginny insisted.

"NOOO! We have to go to the dungeons, right now!" Harry shook himself out of her grasp and began running towards the Grand Staircase.

"What, why? Harry, no. You're drunk, go to sleep."

"I can't take it anymore Gin, I just can't." Harry started to cry. "Malfoy thinks he's prettier then me and I bet you think so too."

"You're going insane. Come back into the Common Room!"

"You're the one who dragged me out here. You're a meaaaaan lady! Now if you excuse me, Malfoy and I are going to have a beauty pagent. I would invite you but you're being a meany." He whined.

Before she could protest anymore, Harry had already got a head start and was zooming down the staircase. Singing something about sexy butterfly saunas in august.

Harry burst into the Slytherin Common Room and went into the boy's dormitory to wake up Draco. He started jumping up and down on his bed to get him awake.

"What the hell Potter! Get off of me." Draco reached for his wand on his nightstand but couldn't reach it because Harry was sitting ontop of him.

"You're just as mean as Ginny!" Harry said sadly, clearly dissapointed.

Suddenly, Draco shoved Harry off of him and Harry fell to the ground with an "oof". "Now that I'm filthy enough, what are you doing down here?"

"You're not prettier then me! You're not, I say."

"Whatever you say, Potter. Just get out of here." Draco did not feel like fighting. It was almost three a.m.

Suddenly, to make matters worse, Pansy walked into the room screeching "DRAKIEE! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TOENAIL CLIPPERS?" She gasped when she say Harry laying on the ground and Draco in bed. "You're cheating on me! A-a-and.." she was balling her eyes out at this point "it's with Potter!"

Hearing Pansy's loud mouth, Blaise woke up. "Shut up Pansy, what are you going on about?"

"D-d-draco's gay!" she wailed. At this, Blaise's eyes shot open and he started laughing so hard he had to grasp his sides and gasp for air.

"I'm not gay, you annoying prat! Potter stumbled into our room, running his mouth about someone being pretty." he tried to explain. As he said Harry's name, Harry started clapping. Pany's cries turned into laughter and Draco thought his head might explode from her annoying voice.

"Caraaamelll canddaaay. Caandaay, mmmmm." Harry slurred. "I'm a little teapot!"

"Wow, that blood traitor is wasted!" Pansy said.

"Escort him out of here, if you will Pansy." Draco said lazily, waving his hand as if shooing her out of the room. He laid back down to get some sleep.

"No way! We should make the best of this opportunity." Blaise said.

"Exactly!" Harry agreed. "We should have a beauty pagent!"

"Whatever you wish." Pansy said, in a very Slytherin way.

**Haha. I know it's pointless, but it's strictly for my own entertainment and hopefully someone else's. ALL kind's of reviews are welcomed**


End file.
